ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Nackle
are an alien race that came to earth once in an attempt to destroy Ultraman, only to be defeated by the combined efforts of the three Ultramen that had come to earth. Since then, at least two others have attacked earth, one dispatched by the Yapool and the other by Darker Gale. They first appeared in The Return of Ultraman episode 37 "Ultraman - Death at Twilight." Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 43 m, 52 m (Mebius & The Ultra Brothers) *Weight: 250 kg ~ 20,000 t, 37,000 t (Mebius & The Ultra Brothers) *Origin: Knuckle Star, Monster Graveyard (Ultra Galaxy Legends) History The Return of Ultraman One of the more sadistic aliens in the universe, Alien Nackle came to Earth to conquer it while disguised as an old man to hide from MAT's whereabouts. Determined to know every weakness about Ultraman Jack, Nackle studied the ultra in battle to reveal what could be exploited as a weakness. This was done by reviving the monsters, Seagoras and Bemstar to do battle against the Ultra. Ultraman Jack was more than a match for the two monsters combined and eventually they were both destroyed, but Alien Nackle had all the info he needed on the ultra. Unleashing his bodyguard monster Black King as a decoy to distract MAT, Alien Nackle stole one of MAT's vehicles to get important information about Ultraman Jack's human host, Hideki Go. Discovered that Goh had a love for his girlfriend, Aki. Nackle kidnapped Aki her inside the swiped car and the alien's henchmen held Aki out of the moving car, literally dragging her across the pavement, fatally wounding her. During the confrontation, One of Goh's friends, Ken Sakata, was in the area and tried to stop the car, but was run over and killed. Once Goh heard the news and arrived at the hospital, he only had enough time to see her die in front of his eyes. With Jack now emotionally broken, Nackle unleashed Black King again in an all-out assult on Earth. Go transformed into Ultraman Jack to fight the monster, but Ultraman Jack's attacks proved useless against Black King as the info Nackle gathered on Jack's earlier battle enhanced Black King, making him able to overpower Jack entirely. Finally Alien Nackle appeared in his true form and joined Black King in mercilessly brutalizing Jack until the ultra's strength was spent completely. Nackle called two spacecrafts to lift Jack using two chains attached to his arms and Jack was airlifted into space, prepared to be executed on Nackle's home planet. Alien Nackle then appeared before MAT, revealing his true self, and his intentions, as well as revealing a new weapon, a mind-controlling Satellite Dish. With MAT now under Nackle's hypnotic control, Nackle's conquest for Earth seemed complete. Miraculously as Jack was preparing for his execution, Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared, destroying the spacecrafts that held him, and reviving Jack's power. Jack gave a salute to his comrades before taking off back to Earth. However, upon returning, Go was seized by MAT comrades, who'd all been placed under Nackle's Mind-Control. Go managed to escape, and he quickly made his way to Black King and Alien Nackle for one final fight. Go became Ultraman Jack again, but Nackle and Black King were still be too strong for him to beat. During the fight, Jack managed to destroy the mind-control Dish, freeing MAT from Nackle's control. Recieving support from his fellow MAT members, Jack fought back with much strength. Jack managed to kill Black King by decapitating him, leaving Nackle all alone. Jack then grabbed Alien Nackle, tossed him up into the air, and slammed him down onto his head, severing the alien's spine. At death's door, Nackle then warned Jack that one of his weapons was still remaining and would destroy Japan and he laughed before dissolving away. Trivia *Alien Nackle was originally going to revive Gudon to analyze Ultraman Jack's kick attack, but was removed for unknown reasons. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultraman Brothers Alien Nackle reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. In this film, a different Alien Nackle has made an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Zarab, and Alien Guts in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. Once The Ultra Brothers appeared to save Mebius from Guts's attack, Nackle appeared to assist the alien and the two aliens and the Ultra Brothers got into and long brawl. During the battle, The Brothers managed to released Mebius from his prison, but they were trapped themselves by an ambush from Guts and Nackle. With Mebius too weak to fight, Guts and Nackle used their ship to drain the Ultras of their energy and break the seal of U-Killersaurus. During the process, Mebius regained his strength and battled both aliens by himself with little trouble, destroying Guts and saving the other Ultra Brothers. However they were too late and U-Killersaurus and Yapool were released. Alien Nackle began to revel in his victory, but was coldly murdered by U-Killersaurus with a single blast. To Yapool, Nackle and the others were just pawns. Trivia *In this film, Nackle is given a redesign that differs from his original appearence. His eyes are small andsomewhat unimportant, in place/favor of one single "eye" in the middle of his face. His skin is more ridged and blue in texture. The Red Spots that cover his body are also not as protruded as they were in his original appearence. *In the film, Nackle possesses extra abilities such as firing purple energy balls from his hands, as well as creating a red crucifixion beam with his hands. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Nackle reappeared in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Nackle controlled the monster Galberos and was first seen killing an Alien Zelan and his Earthtron in battle. Alien Nackle then located Rei and used Galberos to create hypnotic illusions of Zetton to fight Rei and his Gomora. Whenev er it seemed Zetton was destroyed by them, he kept "reviving," Alien Nackle used the illusions to slowly ware out Rei and Gomora. Once Reimon and Gomora were too worn to fight, Alien Nackle sent Galbaros himself to finish the battle. Suddenly, Reimon entered into Burst Mode for the first time, transforming Gomora into Reionic Burst Gomora. Galbaros was no match for Gomora’s new power and was vaporized by Gomora. Reimon turned his attention to Alien Nackle, ordering Gomora to kill him with the Super Oscillatory Ray, murdering the alien in a blind rage. Trivia *The Alien Nackle suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Nackle's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Nackles reappears in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, and Dada to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order with Babalou first, followed by Magma, Nackle, with a kick to the neck and then landing with a boom, and Dada. Trivia *The Alien Nackle suit from the Ultraman Mebius film was reused for Nackle's appearance in the film. *Alien Nackle is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support. Ultraman Ginga Another Alien Nackle, by the name of was a combatant in the Dark Spark War, and was transformed into a Spark Doll by Darker Gale. Alien Nackle is later freed by Gale to be his new agent after the defeat of Alien Icarus. After Dark Galberos is defeated, the evil and effiminate alien appeared before principal Shirai and teases her about what she just witnessed, claiming that the master of the dark forces was atually someone in the school. Powers and Weapons Overall *Human Disguise: Alien Nackle can disguise himself as a human being *Energy Bolts: Alien Nackle can fire light yellow bolts of energy from his eyes. *Resurrection: Nackle has the power to bring dead monsters back to life, as well as restore missing limbs and other body parts, such as horns. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultraman Brothers *Dark Energy Ball: Alien Nackle can fire powerful, purple energy blasts from his hands. This can also be charged up for a truly devastating blast. *Crucify Beam: Alien Nackle can trap/seal his enemies onto a crystal crucifix just like Alien Guts can. The only difference is that his beam is red. *Combined Assault: Alien Nackle can combine his dark powers with Alien Guts's to create a powerful energy ball. It had enough power to render Mebius helpless. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *Battle Nizer: Alien Nackle has a Battle Nizer like Reimon's. One of the monsters he can summon is Galberos. Crucify Beam.jpg|Crucify Beam Stun Bolts.jpg|Combined Assault Gallery Alien Nackle I.png Alien Nackle II.png Alien Nackle III.png Alien Nackle and Black King.png|Alien Nackle & Black King Zarab-Guts-Nackle-Temperor.jpg|Alien Nackle with Temperor,Guts and Zarab Alien Nackle (Mebius and The Ultra Brothers).png Guts and Nackle vs. Mebius.png|Alien Guts and Alien Nackle vs. Ultraman Mebius Alien Guts and Alien Nackle.png Ultrman_Mbs_Aln_Nckl.png|The Reionyx Alien Nackle in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: NEO Black King and Knucle.jpg|Alien Nackle and Black King in Ultra Zone Alien Nackle Ginga.png|Alien Nackle's new design for Ultraman Ginga 1001592_470150919771438_2007638152_n.jpg|Alien Nackle and Galberos as seen in Furuboshi High School. 1471269 477356622384201 237908429 n.jpg 1454976 477827419003788 1629860053 n.jpg|Alien Nakcle stole the Ginga Spark $T2eC16h,!zoE9s5ngw6DBR0HQuJeM!~~60_35.JPG 61f7pegFHjL._SL1500_.jpg|Alien Nackle Spark Doll 250px-Alien_Nackle_Grey.png Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Alien Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju